A Mother's Intuition
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: Maddie wakes up one night to find out her son isn't in his room. So she goes looking for him, but finds something she didn't expect...and Vlad's up to something. R
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Intuition**

By: Sparky the Wonder Weasel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, but let's face it, I am no Butch Hartman.

Thoughts are in _Italics._

A/N: Yes another story line has weaseled (No pun intended) it's way into my head. I don't know about the title though, if anyone thinks of a better one please tell me.

**

* * *

Danny:** _(After seeing Desiree after regaining his powers)_ What do I do? What do I do?  
**Sam:** You fight her. _(Throws him Fenton Thermos)_ And then, you use this.  
**Danny:** For what? Soup?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maddie Fenton awoke with a start. She sighed and glanced at the clock. In big red numbers it proudly declared to her that it was 2:00 in the morning. It was quite in the house, minus Jacks snoring, but Maddie had grown accustomed to it.

Maddie rubbed her eyes as she headed out into the hallway. Maddie decided to check on her children. For some reason she felt something off. She was having this feeling that one of them was in danger. In fact it seemed to happen a lot lately. She headed for Jazz's door first. When she opened it she smiled at the sight of her daughter sound asleep in her bed with a book still in her hands.

Next she headed for her youngest child's door. It was littered with stickers that Danny had insisted on having a few years back. She smiled at the memory of Danny laughing with glee as he and his father decorated his door.

As quietly as possible she opened the door. She expected to find Danny all rapped up in his sheets snoring slightly. But what she found instead sent shivers down her spine. Danny's bed was empty, and his window was wide open letting a breeze fill the room.

Maddie stood in Danny's doorframe in pure shock for several minutes, then she gained her bearings and ran to her room, flung on her HAZMAT suite and ran downstairs. She grabbed her keys and ran for the Fenton family ghost assault vehicle, or the RV for short.

Maddie was on a mission, a mission to bring her baby boy back home, safe and sound, and more then likely, grounded.

Maddie drove around Amity Park for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only ten minutes. But for any parent who's child is missing, it seems like an eternity. She drove by the school, but it was completely deserted. Then she checked out Sam and Tucker's houses, but all she found were some really pissed off parents.

Maddie's attention was caught by some light coming from the park. It looked like fireworks, pink and green fireworks. But as Maddie got closer she knew it wasn't fireworks, it was ghosts. Not just any ghost, the ghostboy was defiantly there.

Curiosity got the best of her as she pulled over the assault vehicle and grabbed some weapons from the back. She let out a squeal of delight as she looked and saw that the Fenton Bazooka was fully loaded, with a note attached to it.

Maddie: Fully Charged the Fenton Bazooka

-Jack

P.S. Thanks for the cookie.

_Jack has his moments._ Maddie sighed as she leaped out of the RV.

Maddie hid behind a grove of trees. With all her experience, she knew better then to just leap out and say "Freeze spooks!" That was more of a Jack thing. Maddie had something every hunter, ghost or otherwise needs, patience. So Maddie would watch the fight, and when she found the perfect moment, she would attack.

Maddie recognized the other ghost too. It was the same ghost from the reunion party at Vlad's mansion. Jack had dubbed him 'The Wisconsin Ghost'. Maddie would have come up something more cunning, but she leaves the whole naming thing to her husband.

"What do you want now Plasmius!" The ghostboy shouted. Maddie could see that he was worn out.

'_Plasmius', that must be the Wisconsin Ghost's real name._ Maddie thought as she watched as Plasmius blasted Danny Phantom with an ectoblast. Phantom skidded across the grass, almost right in front of Maddie. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in real pain.

"You know what I want boy." Plasmius sneered.

"Oh how could I forget. You want to kill my father, date my mom, and have as you evil little apprentice." Phantom spat.

"Well that sums it up nicely." Plasmius agreed with Phantom.

"Well I'll never join you." Danny seriously stated. He shot an ectoblast at Plasmius, who just made a shield and deflected it like it was nothing.

"We'll see about that Daniel." Plasmius smirked. He then took out a rather small device, that neither Maddie, nor Danny knew what it was.

"What's that?" Danny asked, as he raised an eyebrow. He tensed.

"Well you see my dear boy, this is a new invention I have been working on. I call it the Plasmius Maxius 2." An evil smiled pierced Vlad's lips. He was having fun toying with Danny.

"Oh crap." Danny whispered._ This can NOT be good._

Vlad laughed at the reaction of the boy floating in front of him. It was exactly what he wanted to see. Fear.

Vlad lunged towards Danny, weapon in hand. Danny couldn't react fast enough, and before he knew it Vlad had pulled the trigger on the small silver weapon, which looked very similar to a small hand gun if it didn't have glowing green parts.

Danny screamed bloody murder as electrical pulses coursed threw his body. In a matter of seconds Danny could feel all his energy being drained. He could feel that he was about to change back.

Maddie watched on as the Plasmius lunged towards Phantom. She cringed when she heard him cry out in pain. For a second she wanted to jump in front of Phantom. Protect him, like he were her own. She dismissed that feeling for the moment, but in a few seconds that would all change.

Maddie watched in shock as she saw two blue rings form around Phantom's waist. One traveled up, the other down. His black and white jump suite changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. His snow white hair changed into jet black. And if Maddie would have been able to see his glowing green eyes turned into icy blue.

Maddie's mouth dropped as she saw who Plasmius was holding, it no longer was the notorious ghostboy, it was _her_ boy.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion for the shocked huntress. Plasmius had scooped up Danny and said in an almost fatherly voice, "Soon little badger you will join me, you and your mother." The Fenton Bazooka Maddie was holding fell from her hands and crashed to the ground.

Vlad had heard this and looked into the trees, but he could see anything in the darkness, and then dismissed it as some stupid squirrels. Then he took off into the sky, with an unconscious Danny Fenton in his arms.

"Danny?" Maddie whispered as she saw the white dot that was Plasmius disappear in the nights sky.

* * *

Well there chapter one. It you read it, review it people. I'll try to update every week, but with my life, you'll never know. 

Until next time,

-Sparky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Thoughts in _Italics_

A/N: I actually updated on time!

**

* * *

Maddie:** As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's. 

**Danny:** But he's my archenemy! I mean... he said all those horrible things about Dad.

**Maddie:** We both know he's a creep, but he's a creep with a phone and transportation -- and pancakes!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

_This is just a dream. It must be a dream. Yep my son can't really be the ghostboy, that's just not possible. So this is just a really creepy dream. I know, I'll just close my eyes and pinch myself then I will wake up in my bed next to my husband. _Maddie then preceded to close her eyes and pinch herself. She let out a little yelp of pain, and she opened her eyes.

To her dismay she was still in the park. _Oh man, it wasn't a dream. So my little blue eyed boy really _is _the ghostboy. And he was just taken away by that Plasmius ghost. Oh God, I need to find Danny. Who knows what'll happen to him. From what Jack had told me, he is evil. _

Maddie was brought out her thoughts by the sound of a charging ecto-gun. She quickly ducked out of the way of a purple blast just in time. When she looked up she saw 'The Red Hunter'. There was a shocked expression on the girls face when she finally realized who she was shooting at.

"Oh my God, I'm sooo sorry. I thought you were that notorious ghostboy." Maddie could barely comprehend what the girl was saying since she spoke so fast.

"What are you doing out this late?" Maddie asked realizing that this girl must only be a in her early teens. Maddie also wanted to know how much of the fight this girl saw, and to see if she posed any threat to her baby boy.

"Uhh…" The girl stammered, struggling for an answer. "Honesty, I saw the ectoblasts from my apartment. I knew it was Phantom so I came to investigate. Unfortunately I thought he was you, so I fired."

_Clearly this girl is a 'fire first, ask questions never' type of hunter. _Maddie mused to herself.

"Oh look at the time. I must go. Bye!" The girl shouted as she summoned her jet sled.

"Wait!" Maddie yelled, but to avail, the girl was already gone. And deep down Maddie knew that the huntress didn't know about Danny's dual identity. She didn't see the fight, just the blasts.

_Well she's not going to be any help to me, so who would Danny tell his secret too? Sam and Tucker are givens, but there parents would never let me wake them up and I need to find Danny as soon as possible. That ghost seemed like a lonely, evil creep! Who knows what he has in store for Danny. But who else would Danny tell? Who else would be cunning enough to figure it all out?_

…_Jazz…_

Maddie ran back to the Fenton RV and floored the gas as she speeded home. She brought the RV to a screeching halt and ran inside.

She bounded up the stairs and stopped in front of her daughter's door.

_How should I bring up this subject? Should I just blurt it out? What if Jazz doesn't know? I can't spill Danny's secret, but Jazz must know. With the way she always making up excuses for him, how she has become very overprotective of her little brother these last few months. She must know. _

With that last shot of confidence Maddie barged into her daughter's room. She flipped on the lights which woke Jazz up almost immediately. Maddie loved how easily her daughter could be woken up.

"Mom?" She said groggily as she saw her mother's figure hovering above her.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you about Danny."

"Mom, it's three thirty in the morning, can't it wait?" Jazz pleaded as she glanced at her clock. Obviously she was upset with her mom for waking her up three and a half hours before her alarm was supposed to go off. Even though it was Saturday, Jazz still got up early. 'The early bird catches the worm' was Jazz's all time favorite quote. Besides she had a collage entrance thesis to work on.

"Jazz, this is _really_ important." Maddie practically was begging her daughter to talk to her. Jazz could tell.

"Ok mom." Jazz then got up and followed her mother down to the kitchen. That's where they always had there 'talks'. Even that one about the 'Birds and the Bees'.

"Jazz I got up a few hours ago and Danny wasn't in his room." Maddie had begun, only to be interrupted by Jazz.

"Well…uh…he must be spending the night at Tuckers." Then Jazz let out a nervous laugh. Obviously she was lying. Mother's always know when there children are lying.

"Jazz stop lying to me. I saw Danny Phantom change into Danny Fenton." Maddie saw Jazz's face turn pale. "Jazz did you know about this?"

"Umm. Yeah I knew mom, I found out actually. Danny never told me, until he found out that I already knew. So I started helping him. At first as a silent partner, and then as a sidekick. How'd you find out about him?" Jazz questioned.

"Well I went out looking for Danny when I found out that he wasn't in his room. Then I stumbled upon a ghost fight. So naturally I went to watch. And there I saw Danny Phantom fighting 'The Wisconsin Ghost.'"

"Plasmius." Jazz whispered trying to be inconspicuous, but Maddie had heard her.

"Jazz, do you know who that ghost is?" Maddie was starting to get antsy.

"Yeah…I do." Is all that she could say, she was still in shock at finding out that her mother knew Danny's secret.

"Where can I find him!" Maddie yelled.

"What? Why?" Jazz asked, slightly scared at her mother's outburst.

"He took Danny, Jazz! Do you know where I can find him?" Maddie was desperate. Her son had just been kidnapped, err ghostnapped. She needed to find out where this Plasmius' lair was.

"What! He took Danny! That crazed up fruit loop! We need to find him!" Jazz jumped up and shouted, her chair falling to the ground behind her and landing on the ground with a loud 'bang'. Luckily Jack was a very heavy sleeper.

"I know Jazz! We need to find him, but I don't know where he went." Maddie put her head in her hands. "I should have tried to stop him. But I just stood there as he flew off with Danny. I'm such a horrible mother." Maddie cried out.

"No mom, your not. I think I may know where to find Plasmius. I need to get onto Danny's computer first." So Jazz and Maddie headed down to the lab. Danny's computer was taken down there after the incident when Jazz's computer was in his room.

"Ok, so we need Danny's password." Mother and daughter looked at each other and then back at the computer screen.

"Paulina Fenton." They both said simultaneously. "I told him to change that." Jazz added as the password was accepted.

_Predictable Danny. _Maddie mused.

"Ok I'm in." Jazz declared as a map of the Ghost Zone popped up. "There!" Jazz pointed to a huge purple football that was in the middle of the map. "Danny always says Vla- umm Plasmius is as subtle as a flying mallet."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at what her daughter was about to call Plasmius, but then her attention was diverted to the map in front of her. "Danny made this?" Jazz nodded her head. "He went into the Ghost Zone _alone_!"

"Sam and Tuck followed him in the Spector Speeder. Mom he is half ghost after all." Jazz assured her mother that no harm, or barely little harm had ever came to him in the Ghost Zone.

"Wait, did you just say he was _half _ghost?" Maddie asked, Jazz just nodded. She didn't think that that was possible. But it would explain a lot. Actually Danny being Danny Phantom also explained a lot.

"Ok, so we now know where to find Plasmius. So I guess I need to go into the Ghost Zone and find him. Maddie stood up and headed towards the weapons vault.

"Correction," Jazz interrupted. "_We_ are going into the Ghost Zone to find Danny."

"I don't think so young lady. One of my children is already in danger, I will not let there be two." Maddie scolded her daughter for even having such a thought.

"Mom I can help. I know this Plasmius ghost, I know his intensions, his plans! His weaknesses! I can help you! I'm almost a grown woman. I want to help Danny. I need to help Danny! Please." Jazz pleaded.

Maddie debated this. The more help the better, and she knew that Jazz had inherited some of her fighting skills. "Oh all right, but one sign of real danger and its back to the Spector Speeder with you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Jazz was pleased with herself.

Maddie had opened the weapons vault and started gathering gadgets. Jazz did the same. Maddie also noticed that she grabbed the Fenton BOO-merang. "Why are you bringing that?"

"Mom, it is locked onto Danny's ecto-signature." Jazz simply stated as she stashed the device in her backpack.

_Wait…all our inventions went off around Danny…They all actually worked! No wonder the BOO-merang kept on locking onto Danny. _Maddie smacked her hand onto her forehead. _It all makes sense now. How could I have been so blind to the truth for so long? All the evidence was right there under my nose. I just never would bring myself to believe it. _

Maddie was brought out of her thoughts my Jazz. "Mom, we better get going. Who knows what Vl- uh Plasmius is going to do to Danny."

"You're right honey." Maddie then threw her ghost hunting equipment into the Spector Speeder as Jazz put on one of Maddie's HAZMAT suites. "You're like a little me." Maddie squealed as she saw her daughter. She wished she had a camera.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she watched her mom head over to the Fenton Portal.

Maddie put her thumb on the Fenton ID scanner. She watched as the two doors separated, revealing the green, swirling depths of the Ghost Zone.

Maddie gulped. "Well sweetie, shall we go?"

Jazz nodded in response.

The two climbed into the Spector Speeder. Maddie started it up, and slowly drove it into the Ghost Zone. Hoping that they could track down Plasmius and bring her son back home safely.

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 2, I am quite proud of it. I actually proof read it, so there should be less grammar errors then chapter 1. I hope you all liked it too. So whether you liked it or hated it, you should still review. 

Special thanks to: phantomshadowdragon, Terra89, Kairi7, Harm Marie, definenormalAb, Sasia, GhostGirlie15, reader1718, ur1crazedupfruitloop, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, Asilla, phantomchica, iluvlucy7, and crazyvi for reviewing!

Until Next time,

-Sparky


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah another chapter!

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Danny Phantom, in fact none of us do…that is unless one of us is Butch Hartman in disguise.

_

* * *

(A hairy leg stomps down in front of Danny)_

**Danny:** Either Mom needs to shave her legs, or this is really bad news.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Maddie gasped as she entered the paranormal realm. Jazz was also aw struck by the beauty of the world that they had just entered. "It's so amazing." Maddie stated as her jaw dropped slightly.

Jazz attempted to suppress a laugh, but failed, and it sneaked out.

"What's so funny?" Maddie asked defensively, did she have a burger hanging or something.

"You and dad built a portal to a ghostly world eight _months_ ago, and you haven't even peeked your head inside to see it?" Laughter soon consumed her, she tried to fight is, but she failed miserably…again.

"Hey!" Maddie shouted, "Your father and I didn't know what would happen if we went inside."

Jazz's giggling fit stopped as a blue apparition appeared out of thin air. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Ghost!" Maddie shouted. _Duh, of course there's a ghost, I am _in _the Ghost Zone. _

"Don't sweat it mom, it's just the Crate Creep." Jazz pointed to overweight ghost floating in front of them. Giggles continued to escape her, but for another reason, which was the pudgy figure in front of her.

"Crate Creep? I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost retorted, his hands flying over his head dramatically. "Now you shall perish by my cubic, cardboard boxes of _doom_." His fingers wiggled as he but emphasis on the word 'doom'.

Jazz snorted. The Box Ghost had always cracked her up. But Maddie didn't view the spector as a harmless blob of ectoplasm. So she, naturally, jumped into action.

She started pressing numerous buttons on the dashboard in front of her. An ecto-gun appeared from the roof of the Spector Speeder. "Eat Fenton Spookalizer you odd manifestation of post-human sub-consciousness!" Maddie fired the weapon, which took the overweight ghost by surprise sending him flying into one of the many floating purple doors.

The Box Ghost my not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he does know when he can't win a fight. So before fleeing the Fenton's he yelled out on more 'Beware' before disappearing behind one of the various doors that adorned the Ghost Zone. Maddie assumed it was his lair, which should be over flowing with boxes.

"Mom, that was just the Box Ghost, he's harmless." Jazz pointed out. Her mother's look of triumph over defeating the spook vanished. "Oops…" Jazz knew she shouldn't have said that. "Sorry mom."

"It's ok Jazz. I knew he wasn't much of a threat, I remember when haunted that box store, but it just felt good to let off a little steam." Maddie gave her daughter a weak smile.

"Misplaced aggression." Jazz snorted at the similarities between Danny and there mother. As much as Danny didn't want to admit, he was turning into there parents, no matter he tried not to be.

Maddie laughed along with her daughter. Maddie may have laughed on the outside, but on the inside she was battling an internal war. Ghost hunter vs. Mother...the Mother side was winning by a landslide.

An awkward silence settled in between Maddie and Jazz.

Finally Maddie couldn't take it anymore. "Jazz? How _did_ Danny become half-ghost?"

Jazz's face paled, she didn't want to go down this road, at least not now. This information should come from Danny, not her. "Umm, there was a…accident." Jazz needed to pick her words carefully, because she knew that sparks would fly as soon as Maddie knew what kind of 'accident' Danny had had.

"Accident? I don't remember Danny ever having an accident, especially one that would kill him, or half kill him." Maddie dug through her memory files but still came up empty handed.

"Well, it involves the ghost portal…"

'_Click'_

The words 'ghost portal' hit Maddie like a ton of bricks. _I'm responsible for this. This is all _my_ fault. I remember everything now, Jack and I had just come home from the store. We heard noises from the lab, we down the stairs and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker down there. Danny looked worn out, and all three looked like they had just seen a ghost. _Maddie mentally slapped her self for the umpteenth time that day. All the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

"I didn't pay any attention to Danny." Jazz took her gaze from the map to look at her mother whose thoughts were starting to come out of her mouth, instead of staying in her head.

"What do you mean mom?" Jazz asked. A quizzical expression stretched across her face.

"I was overjoyed with the fact that the portal was working, I didn't even notice that Danny and his friends were scared to death. I should have noticed. All of this is my fault."

"Mom, it is _not_ your fault. Danny wasn't forced into the portal by gun point. Although Sam sort of persuaded him into looking at it, but the accident was _no one's_ fault. It already happened mom, and no one can change that." Jazz was trying to get through to her mom, but it was like trying to break into a safe or like trying to break out of the Weapons Vault.

"Jazz, I know. But I should have noticed _something._ He had ghost powers for a very long time, I should have seen something. I can't believe I tried to kill my own _son._ I understand how Jack never saw the similarities, he's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but why didn't I see them? I'm his mother for crying out loud." Maddie didn't know why she was venting to Jazz, but she could tell that Jazz would be a great psychologist some day.

"Mom we live in a town of 100,000 people; no one has ever noticed the similarities." Jazz bluntly stated.

Silence then overtook the Spector Speeder for a second time that day. The two Fenton's passed several wandering spirits, but knew better then to ask for directions, Jazz had mentioned Sam and Tuckers run in with the dragon ghost. They passed what looked like a prison, an island that seemed to have a huge mountain shaped like a head, and dozens and dozens of floating doors.

Then they saw it. The large purple football starred back at them, almost taunting them. "Is that it?" Maddie asked, but she already knew the answer to that question.

Jazz looked that the poorly drawn map lying in her lap. Danny had never been good at art. But she could see exactly were they where. They had passed Walkers prison, and Skulker's island, and here it was, the Plasmius Portal.

"Yep. That has to be it, but I don't get why it's not green and gold?" Jazz replied as she looked that large pigskin in front of her. Maddie raised an eyebrow at her daughter, but she dismissed it.

Maddie started to steer the mechanical vehicle around the football and into the portal when a thought struck her, _What if someone is home?_

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jack Fenton groaned as he awoke on Saturday morning. He scratched himself as she rolled out of bed. He glanced at the clock, 9:00 am, it announced to the slightly balding man.

After Jack had taken a shower, with his signature rubber ducky shower cap, brushed his teeth and had gotten dressed he headed down the stairs. Each one let out a tired creak as he placed his weight on them. It was a miracle that none of them had ever broke under the man's weight.

He walked into the kitchen, and to his dismay, he didn't find Maddie cooking him breakfast, nor did he see Jazz reading a book and drinking her coffee. He didn't even see Danny lounging on the couch watching his usual Saturday morning cartons. This last part depressed him the most…only Danny knew how to use the universal remote.

"Where is everyone!" Jack yelled, but no one answered him.

* * *

A/N: So whether you loved it or hated it, review to it.

Special thanks to: dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper, phantomshadowdragon, Sasia, Phantom Freak, Dark Angel Maybe, AmandaPhantom, crazyvi, horselova32312, ur1crazedupfruitloop, BarnOwl93, DPhantomtomboy, BabiGirlBri16, Darth Frodo, and phantomschica for reviewing!

Until next time,

-Sparky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. That's why this is _fan_fiction.

A/N: I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it.

Thoughts in _Italics._

**

* * *

Vlad: **Maddie! Daniel! You've returned to me! _(Checks watch)_ Ooh, and not a moment too soon. 

**Maddie:** Danny, go somewhere else while the adults talk. _(Lowers her eyes seductively; Vlad stares at her confused)_

**Danny:** Oh, sure, Mom. You and Vlad get cozy. If you need me, I'll be over there... barfing.

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

Danny groaned as he rolled over. His head ached, along with every other part of his body. Slowly he started to open his eyes, which he quickly closed when the light hit them. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted.

After the black dots finally disappeared from his eyes, Danny looked at his surroundings. He was lying on the floor in an all white room. There was a door on the wall opposite of him. Two metal chairs and a metal table adorned the corner. They reminded Danny of the types of tables he had seen on those cop shows. Several floresent lights were on above him.

What scared him the most was not that he was in a creepy room, but was what was seated in one of the chairs in the creepy room, it was Vlad Masters. He was eating something and looked quite happy, almost giddy.

Danny almost snorted when he saw what Vlad was eating, it was Fruit Loops. Vlad had a matching Tucan Sam bowl and spoon. _This gives a whole new meaning to 'You are what you eat'. _

Vlad finally realized that Danny was awake and his evil smirk grew. "Glad to see you wake up Daniel. I was starting to worry."

"Like you would even care. Where am I? What do you want?" Danny demanded as he stood up.

"Ahh but you already know what I want Daniel, and I always get what I want. As to where you are, take a guess?" Vlad smirked at the face Danny gave him.

"Aren't you going to try and clone me again?" Danny asked bitterly. He really didn't want to be stuck in that container again.

Vlad snorted. "Absolutely not, all the clones were flawed. So I'm putting my sites back on the original." Danny cringed, Vlad was creeping him out more than usual. _Why is he so obsessed with me?_

"What are you planning on doing anyway? It's not like you can keep me here forever. My friends and family will notice that I'm not home. They'll come and look for me." Danny crossed his arms and gave a confident smile at the older halfa.

"Oh please Daniel, no one will come for you, even if they did, how will they find you, hmm? It's not like they have the slightest clue that I took you." Danny's grin fell.

"Jazz has the Boo-merang, it'll lock onto my ecto-signature, and she'll find me." Danny retorted.

"You mean this?" Vlad smirked as he held up the metal boomerang.

Danny gasped. "How did you get that!"

"Oh, lets just say a mutual friend found it in the Ghost Zone." Vlad then motion towards the chair that was seated opposite of him. Danny obeyed and sat down. "Face it Daniel, no one will come for you, no one knows where you are."

Danny slumped in his chair. "What did you do to me anyway?" Danny remembered being shocked, then he blacked out. He couldn't call on his powers anymore.

"I used the Plasmius Maximus II, it works just like the first one, only it renders you unconscious. And it shorted out your powers for twelve hours instead of three. A wonderful piece of equipment, don't you think?" Vlad finished up his cereal and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm surprised you didn't steal the idea from my _dad_. That's where all your other 'inventions' came from, right?" Danny smirked as Vlad flinched. It was true though, this was the first invention that Vlad himself had made. All the others were made by Jack or Skulker.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "You're trying my patience Daniel. So I'm going to ask you only once nicely, join me."

Now it was Danny's turn to narrow his eyes. "I think I would rather eat raw bull nuts on live TV, then to join you." He sneered.

"That can be arranged." Vlad smirked at Danny's grossed out expression.

"Dude, you are a really crazed up fruit loop, you know that?"

Vlad grabbed his beloved Fruit Loops as he stood. "You will change your mind Daniel. Soon you and your mother will be mine."

"You have a better chance of owning the Packers then you do having me join you." Danny retorted.

Vlad scolded him as he went intangible and flew out of the room, leaving Danny in an eerie emptiness. Danny walked over to the door and pulled on the knob, but sighed when he found out that it was locked.

_He's right, no one knows where I am. How am I going to get out of this one? All the other times I beat Vlad I had outside help, and he knows it! This bites. How can this day get any worse!_

"Hello ghost child." _Oh crud, I jinxed myself. This is just glorious. _

* * *

Maddie had just driven the Spector Speeder into the portal and gasped as she soaked in her surroundings. She was in a lab, not some creepy dungeon that she had imagined. It reminded her of her lab back at home, although this one emitted an eerie pinkish-green glow. 

Maddie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when she noticed that the lab was empty.

"Ok mom, now what do we do?" Jazz asked as she rummaged threw her backpack. "Oh great, I lost the Boo-merang."

"That's alright honey. I'll find Danny. And you can go back home now." Maddie stated as she gathered several weapons and placed them into her utility belt.

"What! Mom, I am _not_ going to leave you here with _him_ around" Jazz shouted.

"Jasmine Marie Fenton, don't argue with me. Take the Spector Speeder home. If I don't come home by dinnertime, tell your father. Tell him everything, and then come looking for us. Do you understand me?" Maddie said in her most authoritative voice she could muster.

Jazz looked shocked. Why on earth would her mother want to find Danny on her own? Jazz knew more about Plasmius' intentions then she did. "No mom, I'm not leaving you. I came with to find my baby brother and bring him home, no matter what it takes." Jazz clearly stated. She was stubborn, just like her mother.

"Jazz, honey, I can take care of myself. I don't want you to get hurt. One of my children is already in danger, and I don't want another one to be. I would feel absolutely horrible if you got caught in the cross fire. So go home now Jazz. I mean it young lady." Maddie then exited the Speeder and shut the door behind her.

Jazz was going to follower, but Maddie stopped her. "Jazz, go home, everything is going to be alright." Maddie gave her eldest child a weak smile.

"I don't want to leave you. If Danny finds out, he will have my head." Jazz cringed at the mental image she just created. It was true too, Danny would surely attack his sister if he knew she abandoned there mom with _him _lurking about.

"I'll take the heat sweetie. Now go." Maddie ordered.

Reluctantly Jazz listened to her mother. "Be careful mom, and if you don't show up by six, I'm dragging dad into the Ghost Zone to find you."

"Deal." Maddie agreed. She watched as her daughter backed the Spector Speeder into the Ghost Zone. Jazz gave her mom on last glance that screamed 'Be careful' and then she was gone.

The lab that Maddie now presided in grew uncomfortably silent. She looked around the for other doors that may lead to her son.

She stopped when she gazed upon a stairwell. It twisted up, so she couldn't see where it headed to unless she climbed it. There were also two different hallways, one on her left, the other her right. _Oh boy, which way do I go? _Maddie remembered a seminar she went to once, they spoke about 'mothers intuition'. Maddie decided to go with her gut, and took the left.

The hallway was dark, only illuminated by the green glow of the portal that streamed from the main part of the lab. She carefully felt her way along the wall until she felt a doorframe. She jiggled the doorknob, but cursed when she found out that it was locked. She could blast her way in, but she didn't want to risk hurting Danny, if he was on the other side of the door.

Then a little light bulb went off in her head. She reached into her pocket and took out a credit card. She then proceeded to slip the card into the crack of the door. Soon she was able to open the door. She was now very grateful that Jack had locked himself in there bedroom, or in the lab so many times. She slowly opened the door, but did a double take as she came face to face with a big metallic butt.

It didn't take her long to regain her bearings. Soon she whipped out the Fenton Bazooka, which was also a portable ghost portal.

Skulker's eyes widened as he heard the oh so familiar whine of a charging ecto-weapon. Before he could react though, he was being sucked into a small hole, which sent him back into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

Maddie smiled, knowing that she beat the ghost.

Her smile grew even more when she heard a very shocked voice. "Mom?" Maddie opened her eyes and saw her son huddled in a corner. He blue eyes full of different emotions. Shock, relief, confusion, Maddie could always read Danny like a book.

"Danny!" Maddie raced towards her son, and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" Danny managed to squeak out. Maddie immediately loosened her grip and held Danny out at arms length and examined him.

"Are you alright Danny? Did he hurt you?" Maddie asked, concern clearly noticeable in her voice. Motherly instinct had kicked in.

"I'm fine mom, really." Danny gave her a reassuring smile, which she gladly returned. She pulled Danny into another hug. Thanking God that it was so easy to find her baby boy.

"Well isn't this sweet." A sinister voice sneered from behind the reunited mother and son. Maddie saw the blood drain from her sons face at the sound of this newcomer. She whipped around and saw none other than Vlad Plasmius floating in front of them in all his glory.

* * *

A/N: 'Grins' By the power invested in me by myself, I demand that you all review! 

Oops almostforgot to thank my reviewers: Kassi, Darth Frodo, dragon halfling, The Phantom Dragon, robyn aka sugar high, BarnOwl93, definnormalAB, What, Why, and WTF, phantomshadowdragon, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, ur1crazedupfruitloop, Phantom Freak, DandNsgirl, and shadowspinner1.

Until next time,

-Sparky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? No I do not.

Thoughts in _Italics._

A/N: Yeah, I updated this story EARLY! So be sure to click the little button at the bottom and thank me. It's not the longest chapter in the world, but deal with it, mmkay?

**

* * *

**

**Maddie:** _(While looking through several rooms for a phone)_ No phone. _(Checks another room)_ No phone. _(Vlad and Danny pass through the walls while fighting after she closes the door; Maddie goes to the top of the house only to find a helicopter)_ Helicopter, but no phone. And Danny thinks _I'm_ a nut!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

To say that Vlad Plasmius was surprised to see Maddie Fenton hugging her son would be an understatement. How had she found him? How did she know he was even missing? Did it have something to do with that stupid metal contraption?

However, all the confusion and surprise never made it to Vlad's face. _Well maybe this can work out in my favor. _Vlad smirked when he saw the expression and Daniel's face, his smirk grew as Maddie whirled around to face him.

Maddie was angry, really angry. "Who are you? And what do you want with _my _son!" She stood protectively in front of Danny. Maddie raised her Fenton Bazooka, aiming at the ghost that had taken her boy away.

"Introductions? Alright, I am Vlad Plasmius, and soon you will find out why I took young Daniel. Of course you can always ask him yourself?"

Maddie glanced down at Danny. _Was this one of his enemies?_ _Most likely._ Maddie decided after seeing the look of pure hatred on his face.

"Danny?" Maddie whispered "Do you think you can phase us out of here?"

Danny's face paled even more. "What are you, uh talking about mom?" Danny stuttered.

Maddie rolled her eyes and sighed. But her attention was brought back to the ghost in the room who started to fly at her. Using her quick reflexes she dived out off the way, taking a very surprised Danny with her.

Vlad snarled, as he took himself out of the wall he had flown into. How could her forget that she was a ninth degree black belt?

Maddie watched on in horror as one ghost soon turned into four. She heard an evil chuckle come from the menace who called himself Vlad Plasmius. _Vlad?_

Her thoughts were quickly lost as the four ghosts flew towards her. She fired her Bazooka, which hit one of the replicas causing it to vanish. "Danny, can't you fire an ecto-beam or something!"

"What!" Danny stared at his mom, his eyes wide. _Did she just ask me to use an ecto-beam? What did she mean by _thatThat is when he spied an ecto-gun on the ground, is that what his mom was talking about? Danny finally decided that's what she meant and he dove for it. Only to have his ankle caught by one of three remaining Vlad's.

He let out a small scream as he was drug across the concrete floor. Maddie's eyes widened. "Danny!"

She fired her Bazooka, and successfully hit the Vlad that was trying to disarm her. "Let go of my son you odd manifestation of post-human sub-consciousness!" She was going to shoot, but decided against it when the ghost grabbed Danny and held him in front of him. Vlad gave an evil smile as he saw Maddie hesitate. He floated a few feet off the ground, in attempt to intimidate Maddie.

_That's right Maddie my dear, you won't do anything that might harm your son. Vlad Plasmius you are a true genius using her son against her. Children are always a parent's greatest weakness. As long as I have hold on Daniel, nothing will happen to me._

"Danny, just phase out of his grip!" Maddie demanded as she destroyed the last clone.

"What?" Danny yelled as he attempted to squirm out of Vlad's iron grip. _What did she mean, does she know my secret?_

"Daniel James Fenton, just do as I say!" Maddie tightened her grip on the Bazooka, she would have fired, since there weapons weren't supposed to harm humans, but she didn't know how it would affect _half_-humans.

"I…I can't!" Danny yelled as he did the only thing he could in the position that he was in. He bit Vlad's hand, causing the older man to yelp in pain.

"Why you little brat!" Vlad fired up an ecto-ball in his free hand. Then an idea sprang in up in his head. "Madeline, drop your weapon and take off the belt that I know holds your arsenal of ghost hunting weapons, or else."

"Or else what?" Maddie's finger hovered over the trigger.

"Or else I might just accidentally release this ecto-blast. Now we don't want that now do we?" Vlad smiled, flashing his fangs, which glimmered from the florescent lights.

Vlad saw Maddie's face flash with fear. He finally hit the right nerve. Now Maddie would do anything he wanted.

"Mom, don't listen to him!" Danny yelled. He was silenced by Vlad's hand which covered his mouth.

"Shut up you brat!" Vlad warned. "Do as I say Maddie, we don't want anything bad to happen, now do we?"

Maddie was having a mental debate, should she surrender all her weapons? Or should she just fire, and hope she didn't hit her son? Maddie Fenton was a perfect aim, but this was a different circumstance, one of her children were involved. Tears began to form in her eyes, finally she made her decision. "Ok." She whispered.

"Hm, what was that?" Vlad asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Ok, you win." Maddie dropped the Bazooka on the ground, which made a 'clanging' sound. She then took of her belt that held her only means of fighting off the creatures of the night. "Just, let my son go."

Vlad hated seeing Maddie so depressed and hurt. He didn't like the fact that had to use Daniel against her, but it would be better for him in the long run…right? "Well, a deals and a deal." Vlad stated and his ecto-ball vanished. "Now kick those weapons over there." Vlad pointed to a corner.

Reluctantly Maddie did what she was told. Her son's safety was the only thing on her mind. _Why didn't he just attack Plasmius? Why didn't he phase out of his grasp? Has Plasmius done something to him? _It was then that she remembered when what happened in the woods outside of Vlad's cabin in the Rockies. When Maddie had found Danny he wasn't using his powers, did it have anything to do with that contraption the ghost used on her son? But Plasmius wasn't at the Rockies…or was he?

Maddie looked into the blood-red eyes of her son's captor. _Vlad Plasmius…Danny Phantom…Danny Fenton, Vlad…_

Wheels turned in Maddie's head as memories raced threw her mind.

"_Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot. What an incredibly well planned coincidence."_

"_But he's my arch enemy!...I mean he said all those horrible things about dad."_

"_Oh how could I forget. You want to kill my father, date my mom, and have me as your little apprentice."_

"_Soon little badger, you will join me, you and your mother." _

_Jazz pointed to a huge purple football that was in the middle of the map. "Danny always says Vla- umm Plasmius is as subtle as a flying mallet."_

"_Yep. That has to be it, but I don't get why it's not green and gold?"_

"_Well, it involves the ghost portal…" _

"_I'm telling you Jack, it won't work!" _

"_Bogus V-Man."_

"_Jack, these calculations are right."_

_Oh, my GOD!_

Maddie's face took on an expression of shocked horror as it finally dawned on her. "Vlad…Vlad _Masters_?" The words left her mouth in a whisper. The two halfas had to strain there ears to hear them.

* * *

A/N: My computer froze and I thought that I lost this whole chapter, but lucky most of it was saved due to autorecover! And I did my best with the quotes, some are from the show, others from my story. 

To review or not to review, that is the question.

Special thanks to: BarnOwl93, animegirl088, Darth Frodo, Katzklaw, KelseyAlicia, Phantom Freak, SquirrelGirl13, dragon halfling, DannyandWalffle, horselova32312, ur1crazedipfruitloop, Sasia, Fantomgirl 1on 1, Twilight-Cullen, Jen Yeagley, DandNsgirl.

Until next time,

-Sparky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't need a _dis_claimer, now would I?

------

_(The Fright Knight grabs Maddie)_

**Jack & Vlad:** Hey! Let go of the woman I love! _(Pause)_

**Vlad:** ... Like a dear friend.

**-----**

**Chapter 6**

"Vlad…Vlad _Masters._" Maddie stuttered once more, looking into the deep blood red eyes of her son's captor, she knew. It was him. _How can this be? Vlad…WHY! _Slowly Maddie backed up, until she hit the wall that was behind her. She felt like she could hurl. _All this time Vlad was the one hurting Danny…Vlad wants to harm Jack? How can that be? There best friends! Or at least they were back in That's where this all started, the ecto-acne, I knew Vlad was sour after that incident, but he should've known that Jack didn't mean him any harm._

Vlad floated in shock. _Maddie knows? Maddie _knows!_ How can she know? She figured it out, just like that! Wait…she must know about Daniel, that's has to be it, that's the only way she could have figured it all out. _Vlad took his eyes off his love long enough to get a look at Danny's facial expression, which seemed to be mix between Maddie's and his. Vlad sighed. _Clearly Daniel didn't know that his mother knew his little secret. _

Vlad returned his gaze to his lost love only to find her diving for her ecto-gun. Vlad's eyed narrowed. Without thinking twice about his actions he fired an ecto-blast, which hit its intended target, sending Maddie flying into a wall. She grunted upon impact as she slowly sank to the ground, stunned from the attack.

"Sorry my dear, but I told you to leave those weapons alone." Vlad sounded calm and cool, but inside he was beating himself up. _You idiot! How are you supposed to get her to stay here when you start attacking her, hmm? _

Danny took Vlad's distraction to his own advantage and gaining some new gusto from seeing Vlad hurt his mom, he was able to break free of Vlad's fierce grip.

Once free from the cheese head's clutches Danny went for one of the discarded weapons. He grabbed it and whirled around to fire upon billionaire, but unfortunately Vlad had seen what Danny was planning and took action. He flew straight at the boy, tackling him to ground, sending Danny's newly obtained weapon across the room.

"Foolish boy! You cannot defeat me, Vlad Plasmius, with a stupid little gun!" Vlad was losing his temper, which he rarely lost, Maddie's appearance and her finding out his secret were not part of his brilliant plan.

Plasmius was a bright man, he was able to come up with some pretty good plans, but he didn't consider that his variables might change. Like the one with Maddie Fenton. She recovered from Plasmius' attack, and gasped in horror as he lunged towards her only son. Being the quick thinker she is, Maddie took her Bo-Staff out of her boot. Did Plasmius honestly think she was surrender _all_ of her ghost fighting weapons when her son was in danger? Pressing a button on the side, twin beams of ecto-energy formed, expanding the length of the staff.

Using her cat like agility, she ran towards the monster she once called a friend. She was a good aim, so she clearly hit her intended target. The staff landed upside Plasmius' head, sending him into a wall. Since he wasn't expecting an attack from behind, he never had the chance to intangible.

Vlad grunted as he hit the wall, and fell to the floor in a heap. Maddie smirked, just a little, as held out a hand to her son. Danny happily took it, and Maddie helped him to his feet.

There happy moment was interrupted by a snarl, which came from none other then Vlad. He dusted some imaginary dust from his costume. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the mother and son in front of him.

"You'll pay for that." Vlad snarled. He wouldn't hurt Maddie too much, but installing some fear into his victims always seemed to make his job easier.

"I have a dime." Danny offered holding up the coin, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Maddie snorted.

Vlad didn't find the comment funny, so he conjured up an ecto-blast, and fired.

Maddie quickly grabbed Danny and jumped out of the way. Being a ninth degree black belt has its advantages.

Vlad let out a growl as he saw that his blast had missed. He didn't like missing.

Maddie took another swipe at Vlad, and hit him again sending him crashing into the metal table. Stars danced around his head, taking all the time to her advantage, Maddie grabbed Danny by the wrist and ran out the door.

"Danny, I know your secret, that your Danny Phantom. So can't you just change into your ghost form before Mr. Psycho gets up?" Maddie couldn't help but chuckle as her sons face paled.

"Uh…I can't." Danny admitted as his gaze reverted to the floor.

"Danny, honey, I love you, no matter what I will always love _you._" Maddie wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

Danny gave his mom a weak smile. "I know mom, but I honestly can't go ghost. Vlad used one of his inventions to short out my powers."

That's when Maddie remembered the device that Plasmius used on her son in the park. "For how long?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, he said twelve hours, but I'm not sure when he shocked me." Maddie and Danny reached the main part of Vlad's lab.

"I know what time it was, it was three in this morning. I saw you two at the park." Maddie could just imagine a tiny light bulb flicker to life above Danny's head. She glanced at her watch, it was already 2 p.m. _Only an hour to go._

_That's how she figured it out._ Danny thought as he looked around Vlad's secret lab, that was not so secret anymore, in hopes of finding some way to transport his mom and himself out of there. His face fell as he found nothing that could aid in there escape.

"Mom, how did you get here anyway?" Danny asked.

"Jazz, and the Spector Speeder." Maddie simply stated.

"So, uh, where's Jazz?"

"I sent her home…with the Spector Speeder." Maddie soon realized her mistake. "I'm so stupid, how are we supposed to get home?" Maddie held her face in her hands as she went over her and her son's current predicament.

"We could always go the old fashion way." Danny suggested with a smile as he pointed towards the staircase. Maddie returned the smile as they headed for the stairs that would hopefully take them on there way home.

Too bad luck wasn't on there side today.

------

Vlad Plasmius held his head as the stars slowly dissipated from his view. He glanced around the room, only to find it empty. "Fudge buckets!" He swore, that's when he heard Maddie and Danny out in the main part of the lab. An evil grin crept upon his lips.

He turned invisible, and intangible as he flew threw the wall. Once back in the main portion of his lab, Vlad saw Danny and Maddie heading for the staircase. _No stupidly named vehicle is down here. Did Maddie drive the RV here? No, she couldn't have made it here in that little amount of time. So how _did _she get here? Well why not ask her then! _Vlad's sour mood changed into one of creepy happiness as he flew towards the stairs, stopping in front of the reunited mother and son.

He materialized before them, getting a shriek from both. "No one's going anywhere."

-----

A/N: Yeah another chappy done! A tad short, but oh well. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. This story might actually hit 100 reviews!

So you know the drill…you read it, your review to it.

Thanks to:

MarinJayde, RockAngel1994, Songbird21, BarnOwl93, Darth Frodo, Phantomshadowdragon, SquirrelGirl13, Phantom Freak, pear84, Autumnmycat23, Katzklaw, Kenna, Cassie 101, Twilight-Cullen, Sirithiliel, Harm Marie, horselova32312, ur1crazedupfruitloop, Sasia, KelseyAlicia, Horselvr4ver123.

Until next time,

-Sparky


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: 8/29/06: I got over 100 REVIEWS! Sweet! Hey guess what, today's my birthday, and to celebrate, I updated this fic! So wish me a happy birthday by leaving me a review!

Claimer: I own two shiny pennies…and a piece of lint. Back you savages, there mine, mine, MINE!

-----

**Jack**: Ah, yes. Nothing says 'bonding' like backwash!

-----

**Chapter 7**

Vlad was starting to lose it. Here were two things he most desperately wanted in life, and they were trying to escape. Alls he ever wanted was to be loved, even when he was a kid, all he wanted to have was love from his parents. But being the son of a dairy farmer, he wasn't given the type of love one needs to have a prosperous life, at least not one that flourished in the relationship department. Vlad was always given 'tough love'. He never got an 'I love you' from his father. That's all he ever wanted. That's all he ever needed.

Vlad had always envied Jack Fenton for having a loving family, even back in college. Jack always called his parents on Sundays, and Vlad would sometimes listen in on there conversations. His heart would break a little whenever an 'I love you' was thrown into the conversation. Oh how he desperately wanted to be in Jack's shoes, even if they were huge.

So when Vlad was hit with the proto-portal, his simple human emotions, such as envy, hate and the need to be loved were morphed. They soon developed into his obsessions, because everyone knows ghosts are obsessive by nature.

So here he was, Vlad Master, so close to having the things he so desperately wants, only to have them slip through his fingers. He wasn't going to lose them, not his time. Vlad Masters always gets what he wants, no matter what he has to do to get them.

Vlad's eyes narrowed as he saw Maddie coming at him, boa-staff in hand. _I don't want to do this my dear, but maybe it's time to do some 'tough loving'. _An ecto-beam formed in Vlad's right palm. He held it there for a second, hesitating. But as Maddie soon closed in on the gap that separated the two he let the ecto-blast leave his palm.

The blast hit Maddie square in the chest, causing her to lose her balance on the narrow staircase. She let out a screech as she tumbled down the stairs, colliding with Danny, and sending the two crashing down to the bottom.

Danny let out a grunt as his mom landed on top of him. Maddie quickly got off her son. Soon two pairs of angry eyes were starring at the billionaire floating at the top of the stairs. If looks could kill, there would be one less human walking the earth, and one less ghost floating in the Ghost Zone.

Vlad smirked as he twirled his newly obtained boa-staff in his hands. He had grabbed it from Maddie as she tumbled down the stairs. "I am truly sorry for that my dear, but just like your son, you seem to always need to learn things the hard way. Now you two will not be going anywhere anytime soon. Daniel's powers are still unobtainable, and it appears that you have no transportation out of here…isn't that just convent, for me anyway." An evil laugh escaped his throat. Danny couldn't help but cringe upon hearing the ghastly noise. Vlad had never done that before. But Danny always recovered quickly, one had to if they were to ever will a battle.

Vlad was so wrapped up in his own rant, that he didn't see Danny charge at him before it was too late. The young halfa collided with Plasmius, sending them both crashing down the stairs.

"Run mom!" Danny yelled as he attempted to control the older halfa, but it was a battle that he was already losing.

Maddie didn't hesitate, and took off up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Soon she reached the top, she paused and listened the scuffle the two hybrids were having. _I can't believe I left Danny alone with that, that, that mad man_.But the reasonable side of Maddie assured her that Vlad wouldn't do to much harm to Danny, by the sound of it, the fight seemed to be a pretty well-matched, even if Danny didn't have his powers.

Maddie spied a button on the wall, she pressed it. Soon she found herself in Vlad's library. _The entrance to his lab is through a fireplace? Interesting. _Maddie was brought out off her thoughts when a body smashed in to her. She rolled over and found Danny lying on top of her. Vlad appeared behind him, a scowl etched across his ghostly face.

"Nice try Daniel, but you are barely a threat _with_ your powers. What makes you think you can defeat me, hmm? It wouldn't take me more than a flick of the wrist to get rid of you for good." Vlad's blood red eyes glowed a bit more then usual. His temper was being tried again.

"Riiight, that's why I held you off for thirty seconds before you remembered you could go intangible." Danny snorted.

"Why you little…" _Easy Vlad, don't lose your temper, that's what he wants. Emotions cloud your judgment and that little squabble proved it._ Vlad closed his eyes. Rubbing his temples, he clamed himself down, regaining some of his composure he opened up his eyes only to find that he was alone in his library. "Fudge buckets!" He cursed.

-----

Having many months of experience fighting, Danny knew when the right time was to either attack or run away. This was one of the latter situations.

As Vlad had a mental debate, Maddie and Danny silently, and as quickly as possible, ran out the door. They look a left, then a right, ran up some stairs, and took another left. Soon they found themselves in a hallway that looked exactly as the previous one had.

"Great, we're lost." Danny sighed.

Maddie put her arm around her son. "Don't worry Danny, well get out of this. If we don't make it home by six, Jazz will come back with your father, and then we'll go home."

Maddie felt Danny tense under her half-hug when she mentioned his father. "It'll be alright sweetie, he'll accept you, we will always love you no matter what."

"Thanks mom." Danny whispered. His mom always knew what to say to make him feel better. Soon the pair rounded another corner which brought them into yet another hallway which looked identical to the ones they where in before. "I am really starting to hate big houses."

Maddie snorted. Her some what good mood vanished as the temperature in the hallway seemed to drop twenty degrees. Mother and son froze in there tracks. Expecting the worse, Maddie and Danny got into battle stances. Maddie couldn't help but smile at her son, he was growing up so fast. Jack would be so proud when he finds out that there son was a ghost hunter.

Soon the ghost that had caused the sudden drop in temperature appeared. He was a portly ghost, dressed in royal clothing, and even a crown and staff to complete his overall appearance.

Danny exhaled his breathe with a sigh. "It's only the Diary King."

Maddie glanced at her son, then at the spook. _Danny doesn't seem threatened by this ghost…so I shouldn't be either._ Maddie relaxed a little.

"It looks like you folks could us a speck of help thar don'cha know." The Diary King's thick Mid-western accent coated his words.

"Yeah, Vlad is on a rampage and we're kind of lost." Danny pointed around the hallway.

The Dairy King smiled as he took hold of the two Fenton's. Maddie felt a tingling sensation course through her body, her stomach felt funny. Soon she found Danny, herself, and the Dairy King going threw walls. Maddie let out a small yelp as the trio descended threw the floors. Maddie closed her eyes, when she opened them, she found that she was in a garage, a really big garage filled many different makes and models of different cars.

The tingling sensation stopped as the Dairy King let go. Maddie couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask. "Why are you helping us?"

"Not all ghosts are evil, some of us just wanted to be left alone." He waved goodbye as he ascended out of the room through the ceiling, saying something about how they should try cheddar cheese.

"This place is so COOL!" Danny's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he gazed at all the vehicles parked in the garage. "Look at the rims on that one!" Danny pointed to a Hummer 2.

Maddie snorted. _Men._ She walked up to a Grand Prix SE and gazed in, she smiled as she saw the keys in the ignition. "Shall we?"

Danny smiled back. "Let's blow this joint!"

Danny ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in the passenger seat. Maddie got behind the wheel, and turned the ignition.

"It purrs like a kitten." Danny stated as he listened to the horses as Maddie revved the engine.

Maddie changed the gear shift from 'Park' to 'Drive'. Maddie smiled, she looked at Danny, who returned it.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the front of the car, the duo looked forward and screamed as the psychotic face of Vlad Plasmius glared back at them.

As Maddie screamed, her foot left the brake and slammed down on the gas. The car took off, crashing threw the garage door with a very pissed off halfa hanging on for his after-life.

-----

A/N: Yes I did write this on my birthday and yes I posted it on my birthday even though my B-day will end in like an hour.

Thanks to: Meagainsttheworld, Cassie 101, Elevenangler17, BarnOwl93, Horselvr4evr123, SquirrelGirl13, Iaveina, Sasia, Phantom Freak, Kenna, Twilight-Cullen, phantomshadowdragon, PotterPhan21, KatzKlaw, Darth Frodo, fan-girls2.0, Bluemoonalto, imperfect, Sirithiliel, and KelseyAlicia.

Until next time,

-Sparky


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey look I'm not dead. I know its been months since I updated but life has been filled with unwanted surprises. Thanks for the patients people! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the basic plot line of this story and a box of cookies.

**Chapter 8**

Tires squealed, engine revved, and curse words flew as the Grand Prix speed across the driveway. Vlad Plasmius was hanging on to the windshield wipers and Maddie took a sharp turn, nearly causing him to fly off.

Vlad growled as he summoned up an energy blast. He placed his hand on the hood of the car in hopes of the engine overheating. As Maddie saw this she took another sharp turn, causing Vlad to fly off since he was only holding on by one hand.

"Ahh!" Vlad screamed as he was thrown from the car, rolling on the ground as he landed. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Plasmius!" Vlad dusted himself off and took off into the air. He charged up an ecto blast and sent it hurtling towards the car. The blast hit its target, just below the back bumper, causing the back tires to explode.

Maddie screamed as she tried to gain control of the car. Danny held on to his seat for dear life. "Mom, what's going on?!"

"Hang on Danny, he blew out our tires!" Maddie turned the wheel to the right, trying to get the car out of its fishtailing. She accidentally stepped on the brakes, causing the car to start to spin, and sending off the road.

Thankfully the Fenton's were wearing their seat belts.

"Honey is you alright?" A very concerned mother asked as she gave Danny a once over.

Danny playfully swatted his mother's hands away. "I'm fine mom that was nothing." He gave Maddie a reassuring smile.

"Oh how cute." Vlad spat. "I just love these mushy bonding moments, don't you?"

"Stay away from us Vlad!" Maddie demanded.

"Or what? You'll run me over?" Vlad cackled. He them turned his had intangible and grabbed Danny, dragging him from the car.

"Danny!"

"Mom!"

Maddie's eyes narrowed, a scowl penetrated her normally cheerfull face. She unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed out of the car. She searched for any type of weapon, but found none. _Think Maddie, think. Danny needs you!_ She grinned when she spotted a rather nice sized rock. Picking it up she threw it at Vlad, who was taunting Danny. Maddie was a great marksman and hit Vlad square in the side of the head.

He yelped with pain and lost his grip on Danny.

"Madeline, you'll pay for that!" Vlad's eyes flashed a deathly red. "If I can't have you…no one can!" He charged up an ecto blast, aimed it at the mother and son. "I wish things would have turned out differently, but you both have made the wrong decisions. But I will give you one last chance, leave the buffoon and stay here with me."

"In your dreams you pig!" Maddie spat.

"I'd rather spend an eteranty with the box ghost." Maddie giggled at that.

"Fine, you leave me no other choice." He fired his ecto blast.

Mother and son closed their eyes and hugged each other, waiting for their untimely demise. After nothing had happened, they opened their eyes to see that they were surrounded by a green dome of light, Danny's ghost shield.

"Danny your powers…there back!" Maddie smiled.

"Yes! Now to take out the trash." Danny got into a battle stance, grinned, and let out his signature battle. "I'm going ghost!"

Maddie stood in awe again as two white-blue rings surrounded her son, transforming him into the ghost boy that she once wanted to dissect.

"Go get him Danny." Maddie cheered.

Danny took down the shield that was protecting them from Vlad's pathetic attempts at breaking the shield.

"Hey Vlad, want to play a little game?" Danny asked playfully. He had waited a long time to finally throw _everything_ he had at the psychopathic billionaire.

"Daniel you have no chance against me. You can't win." Vlad smirked.

"Vlad how many times have you actually beaten me? That's right none!"

Vlad growled and fired at Danny, but he ducked out of the way just in time. Too bad for the tree that had

"You fool, you've always had help. But your little friends aren't here to save you now are they. It's just you and me. You know you can't win, I've had these powers for twenty years!" Vlad fired at Danny again, who was unable to avoid it, and was sent careening into a tree.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled. She was hiding behind the car, incase a stray blast came her way. She wanted Danny to be able to defeat Vlad on his own, but hey he's only fourteen.

Maddie panicked trying to find a way to help her son. She grinned when she saw ecto-grenade next to a tire.

She picked it up and threw it at Vlad, exploding right under his feet, causing him to fall from the sky.

Danny took his distraction to his advantage. He threw a volley of attacks at Vlad. Ranging from a simple ghost stinger to his newly developed ice power. The latter took the ghostly billionaire by surprise.

Danny laughed at Vlad's attempt to escape his ice prison. "Mom, now what do we do with him?" Danny asked.

"Why don't you go back into the castle and find a Fenton Thermos." Evil grins crept onto the Fenton's faces.

"Oh chocolate covered cherries!" Vlad cursed as he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"What should we do with him?" Maddie asked.

"I know a place. We just need to make a pit stop on the way home through the Ghost Zone." Danny capped the thermos and put it over his shoulders. "Shall we?" Danny held out his hand which Maddie took. He slowly took to the sky, giggling as his mother let out a shriek.

A run in with the box ghost and stop by Clockworks later, Maddie and Danny found themselves at the Fenton Portal.

"Not a moment to soon." Maddie said as she looked at her watch, it was almost six. "I told your sister if we didn't show up by now that she should tell Jack and come after us."

"I'm surprised we didn't meet on the way here, Jazz is so overprotective." Danny flew them back into the world of the living.

Jazz thought she heard something from in the basement, so she made a lame excuse and went down to investigate. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her mother and brother down there. _I think they need some time to talk. I'm just glad their ok. _

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Danny transformed back into human form.

"Sweetie, you can ask me anything." Maddie put her arm around her son's shoulder.

"Why did you wake up and how did you know where to go?" Danny looked up at his mom.

Maddie smiled. "Well, I guess you could call it 'A Mother's Intuition'."

The End

A/N: Yes that's it. This story got to 31 pages on Microsoft Word! There may be a sequel. If you missed anything, Vlad was taken to Clockworks were he will reside for now. Jazz didn't tell Jack, and all is right with the world…at least for now.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I would list you all…but I need to get to bed.

So tell me how you liked it…come on you know you want to!

-Sparky


End file.
